Matrimonio por contrato
by FireStormGirl
Summary: Barbablanca ha decidido quién será su próximo sucesor, pero no quiere que acabe solo como él, por ello piensa que lo mejor para Ace es formar a sus 22 años su propia familia, aunque él no está muy de acuerdo. ¿Formará junto a Sabo el plan maestro? ¿O ese mismo plan lo arrastrará justo al punto que ha decidido su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**POV ACE**

Toda esta historia comienza un día de trabajo, cuando mi gran amigo y compañero Marco entró en mi despacho mandado por aquel a quién llamo padre.

Edward Newgate era un gran hombre de negocios, casi todo en ese país estaba controlado por él. Empresas internacionales, nacionales, hospitales, asociaciones, incluso bancos, la prensa lo llamaba barbablanca, lo que hacía honor a su gran poder, casi como si fuera un corsario en ese mundo de negocios.

Cualquiera de los hombres que trabajaba en puestos superiores para él eran algo así como sus hijos, hijos entre los que estoy yo mismo. Era curioso. El mismo barbablanca me había rescatado del abismo cuando todavía era un chiquillo problemático que no tenía nada planeado, con una madre enferma a mi cargo y un amigo de mi madre que se encargó de criarme.

Hubo un tiempo en el que yo mismo me perdí, cuando me enteré que todos los años de mi infancia no habían sido otra cosa más que una mentira...

Mi madre estaba enferma desde que tenía memoria, siempre en el hospital y Garp se había encargado de mí, aunque con lo poco que estaba en casa no podía hacerse cargo de mí y de su propio nieto, así que al final acabamos a cargo de Dadan, una gran mujer a la que Garp ya le había asignado al pequeño Sabo. Sabo, Luffy y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta el punto de realizar un pacto de hermanos.

La mentira de la que hablo se había revelado a los 15 años, cuando un hombre fue a ver a Dandan diciendo ser mi padre. No era cualquiera, era aquel que llamaban "el rey de las fianzas" Gol D. Roger, el único que podía hacer frente a Barbablanca en cuestiones de negocios.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que era una broma de mal gusto, que ese hombre no podía ser mi padre, porque no entendía qué motivos había tenido ese desgraciado si tenía tanto dinero para abandonar a su mujer y a su hijo.

Encolericé, me fui de casa, juntándome con todo tipo de mala gente, metiéndome en peleas, yendo de lugar en lugar sin saber nada de mi familia, hasta que a los 17 barbablanca me sacó de ese mundo, al principio por la fuerza, y luego hizo que un niñato mal criado se convirtiera en parte de su gran familia, me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora.

Le debo todo lo que soy a ese hombre, pero el problema empezó cuando entré en su despacho y por fin me comentó el tema del que quería hablar ese día.

Por primera vez en mi vida la corbata del traje me molestaba, tragué saliva y repetí en mi cabeza lo que acababa de decir mi padre sin entender bien qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Ace, debes comprender que yo me arrepentí toda la vida de no poder crear mi propia familia, no quiero que los negocios te absorban tanto como a mí, así que ya va siendo hora de que te hagas un hombre hecho y derecho.

Barbablanca era un hombre imponente de cabellos plateados, alto y corpulento. Para ser un anciano de 72 años siempre había mostrado una fortaleza inhumana. Un hombre con sus caracteristicas siempre conseguía lo que quería así que zafarme de él sería casi imposible.

—Pe...pero tengo solo 22 años, igual es un poco... ¿Pronto?—dije en un intento de quitarme el problema de encima.

—Nunca se es joven para casarse, luego querrás, y mírame a mí. ¿Ahora crees que la mujer que se acerque a mí va a ser porque me ama?

—Po... podría ser, el amor no tiene edad—reí nervioso—Es que una boda...Es un poco precipitado... ¿no crees?

—Ace, no hago esto por capricho, estoy enfermo, no sé cuánto tiempo más me queda de vida... Y quiero que seas mi sucesor.

Las palabras de mi padre me llegaron como una puñalada en el corazón. Yo amaba a ese hombre como si fuera mi verdadero padre y enterarme así de que iba a morir... era demasiado para mí.

—Entenderás que antes de morir quiera ver a mi sucesor feliz.

Mi mirada se oscureció. No podía creer que ese hombre tan fuerte que se encontraba delante de mí en realidad fuera tan débil.

—Tengo varias candidatas que podrían ser perfectas. ¿Has oído hablar de Boa Hancock?

—Sí...

Recordé una vez que vi a esa importante mujer de negocios, pero mis recuerdos no eran precisamente agradables. Me miró con una altanería digna de una reina, a cualquiera que se le acercaba, menos a Luffy, del que pienso que debe estar enamorada en "secreto" porque lo va diciendo a los cuatro vientos.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

Mi padre me insistió con un montón más de mujeres de buena familia, listas, guapas, inteligentes y triunfadoras, pero yo no estaba por la labor de casarme, no quería y menos con esas mujeres que ni siquiera conocía de verdad. Creo que con varias había cruzado dos palabras, pero no más.

—Yo es que... padre... tengo novia—fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarme de ese jaleo en el que mi padre quería meterme y la cagué.

—¿Novia?—dijo él extrañado—¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?

—Dos años.

—¿Años?

La cagué, definitivamente.

—¿Y por que no me la habías presentado?

—A ella no le gusta mucho este mundo. Mucha reunión, mucho jaleo... Está... estudiando...

—¿Estudiante? ¿Acaso es menor de edad?—dijo horrorizado.

—No, no, que va, nos llevamos pocos meses...

—¿Tanto tiempo lleva estudiando?

—¿Su carrera es larga?—me pregunté yo mismo.

Sé que mi padre quería para mí una mujer con miles de cualidades que encajaran con ese mundo en el que yo me encontraba pero el interrogatorio se estaba volviendo una tortura.

—Deberías haberlo dicho antes—dijo Riendo—No te habría forzado a casarte, si ya tenías a la novia solo tienes que pedirle matrimonio.

Aun estaba con su idea. No me dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Dos años son pocos... ni siquiera vivimos juntos, ya sabes, con Sabo y Luffy viviendo conmigo es complicado...

—Por eso no te preocupes, mi heredero no va a tener que preocuparse por esas pequeñeces... y dos años son más que suficientes.

—Créeme, en casa hemos tenido pelusas mas tiempo...

—¿Estás comparando a tu novia con una pelusa?

—¡No! So...solo digo que es pronto.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo Ace?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces no te importará traer a tu novia el fin de semana a mi casa para que la conozca ¿no?

—No, que va, solo espera que se lo diga...

Cuando mi padre por fin dejó el interrogatorio fui a casa sin encontrar allí ni a Sabo ni a Luffy, tenía un problema más que gordo. Llamé al móvil de Sabo, se encontraba en casa de su novia, Koala, y al escucharme tan alterado hablar de un problema el cual no le supe explicar por teléfono me dijo que fuera hacia allí.

Sabo era un hombre rubio, un poco más alto que yo. Éramos de la misma edad, yo unos meses mayor que él, pero él tenía un rostro más maduro que el mio, siempre me había parecido que yo tenía cara de niño, pues las pecas en mis mejillas no ayudaban mucho a darme un aspecto más maduro, y mi cabello negro desordenado... tampoco me ayudaba.

Koala, sin embargo era mucho más bajita que Sabo, mediría aproximadamente 1'65, con el pelo cortado arriba de los hombros y recto, de un color anaranjado, delgada y muy bromista, tal vez demasiado.

En casa de Koala les expliqué a los dos mi problema y como si hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso comenzaron a burlarse de mí.

—No os riais, necesito una novia para dentro de tres días.

—Pues como no le pongas peluca a una muñeca hinchable...—me contentó Koala.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Perdón, es que me lo has puesto muy fácil.

—¿Y no puedes decirle la verdad a Barbablanca?—me preguntó Sabo.

—Así sólo conseguiré estar casado antes de fin de año. Necesito una posible novia falsa con la que padre se quede tranquilo, que conozca desde hace dos años, que tenga pocos meses menos que yo y que tenga una carrera larga...

—Te acabas de sepultar Ace, ¿A quién conocemos así?

Como si de una señal divina se tratara sonó la llave de la puerta. Y escuché una voz femenina echándole la bronca a alguien.

—¿A quién se le ocurre hacer volar la clase de química?

—No la volé, fue un accidente.

—La volaste. O por lo menos eso dice tu profesor de química.

Dos chicos entraron en la habitación. Una muchacha castaña de la altura de koala, de ojos verdes, con el cabello largo, ondulado y un adolescente de unos 16 años, con el cabello castaño, más claro que la chica, pecoso y con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

—No me hagas enfadar enano, o te juró que el quedarte sin consola es lo más dulce que te voy a hacer.

El niño nos saludó con la cabeza mientras se iba a su cuarto y la muchacha suspiró tocandose la sien con los dedos.

—¿Un mal día?—le dijo Koala.

—Ha volado el laboratorio de química con un potingue extraño ¿Tenemos algo más fuerte que café? Por cierto, ¡Hola Sabo! Ace...

Me saludo sin mucha gana y se sentó en una silla cerca de donde estábamos, nunca nos habíamos llevado ni bien, ni mal, ella era la compañera de piso de Koala y yo el hermano de Sabo, punto. Compartía la casa de sus padres con Koala para compartir gastos con alguien, al parecer sus padres habían muerto hacía 3 años y se había hecho cargo de su hermano 5 años menor que ella. Bastante admirable en una mujer tan joven.

—¿Qué tal con la beca Whitebeard?—Le preguntó Koala.

—No estoy en la lista...—respondió—Y luego... Cristian voló el laboratorio como un maestro pirotécnico.

—Vaya... ¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues... practicas por la mañana, algún seminario por la tarde, clases de inglés a los niños cuando no haya seminario, el restaurante los fines de semana y no sé si por la noche tendré que ir a coser peluches, me han dicho que por 100 te dan 15 euros.

—Oye, no bromees con eso. Tu carrera es cara... en verdad es un palo estar en los últimos años.

—Sí... y seis años de carrera son mortales...

Sabo me pegó varios golpes en medio de la conversación, pero no le hice caso hasta que me pegó un codazo en las costillas. Y entonces lo entendí, no podía pagarse la carrera por eso trabajaba tanto, la conocía desde que Sabo y Koala habían empezado a salir, aproximadamente desde hacía tres años, su carrera era de seis años, medicina me parecia que era y también tenía 22 ¡Era perfecta!

Además había pedido una beca whitebeard para los estudios de medicina en el hospital de mi padre, era perfecto...

Me levanté como si el sofá quemara y la miré con una fuerza que no pensaba que me quedara después de la conversación con padre, y dije la estupidez más grande que recuerdo haber dicho en mi vida.

—Sara, ¿quieres ser mi novia falsa?

...

 **Primera hitoria, no seais malos por fas, sé que soy mala en algunas cosas pero dadle una oportunidad a mi historia :D**

 **Y sé que me vais a decir, los OOC no son mios, sino de Helenmartinelli, soy mala con crear personajes, pero los suyos me gustan así que los use aqui.**

 **Reviews por mi primer fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV SARA**

—Sara, ¿Querrías ser mi novia falsa?

Me quedé mirando a ese chico por varios segundos hasta que mi cerebro procesó lo que estaba diciendo ese idiota.

—¿Qué?

Conocía a ese chico hacia tres años y aunque no eramos enemigos no se podía decir que fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Nos soportábamos por el bien de la relación de su hermano y mi amiga pero...

—¿Qué?—repetí de nuevo.

—Osea a ver... Necesito una novia para librarme del matrimonio al que me quiere atar mi padre, ya sabes... ¡Y tu eres perfecta!

Le asentí como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza. Y me explicó todo con más detalle, que su "padre" o jefe, o lo que fuera, estaba enfermo y lo había nombrado su sucesor, después de decirle que él quería verlo casado antes de morir. Y su respuesta había sido mentirle diciéndole que tenía una novia con mis características, vamos, lo mas normal del mundo.

—¿Y bien?¿Me harías ese favor?

—No—dije sin rodeos—Dile a tu padre lo que piensas de verdad y ya está. Dile que no te casarás y que no tienes novia, tan fácil como eso, ¿sabes en el lío que me puedes meter si te ayudo?

—La beca whitebeard.

—¿Qué pasa con esa dichosa beca?

—Barbablanca es el que la da, puedo meterte a ti también en la lista y eso solucionará tu problema económico, es por tu carrera por lo que tienes que trabajar tanto, con eso podrás quitarte trabajos y dedicar el tiempo a estudiar.

Estuve en silencio por varios segundos mientras lo miraba con mi cara más reprobadora para que se diera cuenta él solito de lo que estaba insinuando. Pero al parecer estaba tan metido en sus cosas que ni siquiera reparó en mi cara.

—¿EN SERIO PIENSAS QUE VOY A ACCEDER A ESO POR DINERO? TU NO ME CONOCES PORTGAS D. ACE ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

Los empujé con todas mis fuerzas, a él y a Sabo, lejos de mi vista y cerré la puerta tan fuerte como dieron mis brazos.

Koala me miraba asintiendo.

—Se lo ha buscado—dijo.

—Le tendría que haber empotrado la taza del café en la cabeza...

—No era mal negocio...

—¿Ahora no me digas que lo que me ofreció es el negocio perfecto Koala?

—Bueno, te librarías de las clases de inglés... solo tendrías que trabajar los fines de semana. No lo veo tan mal...

No me lo podía creer, mi mejor amiga empujandome a hacerme pasar por la novia de un empresario que había llegado a un puesto importante porque le caía bien a su jefe, porque a los 22 años me extrañaba que ese idiota estuviera en un puesto tan alto y menos que sin ser familia de Barbablanca él le dijera que sería su sucesor. Posiblemente necesitara una novia para convertirse en el sucesor y le había dicho solo parte de la información.

—¿Tú saldrías con otro que no fuera Sabo por una beca?

—No, porque tengo a Sabo, pero tú no tienes a nadie. Y Ace no es un mal chico...

 **POV ACE**

La loca esa nos empujó a mí y a Sabo fuera de su casa cerrándonos la puerta en las narices. No sé ni como se me ocurrió decirle a esa chiquilla loca y orgullosa justo que me ayudara, incluso le oferté algo que necesitaba, si quería seguir matándose a estudiar y trabajar que lo hiciera, pero no creí que fuera posible que siguiera aprobando sus asignaturas si no tenía tiempo ni de respirar.

—No sé por qué no va a aceptar tan fácil

—Buscaré a otra persona y ya esta...—dije

—Me parece a mí que ella era perfecta y la has cagado... ¿La beca whitebeard? ¿En serio? Con lo orgullosa que es me extraña que sigas vivo...

Suspiré. Tenía razón, se lo había soltado sin pensar.

Sabo y yo, con algo de la ayuda de Luffy, pensamos y pensamos, y después de darle vueltas a todo, caí en algo, tal vez ella tenía razón, mentir a mi padre se convertiría en un lío demasiado grande que después nos salpicaría en la cara.

—¿Robin?—me preguntó Sabo.

—Es mucho mayor que yo y ya ha acabado la carrera—contesté sin hacerle mucho caso.

—¿Nami?—preguntó de nuevo.

—¡NAMI NO!—le gritó Luffy.

—Bueno, pues Nami no—contestó Sabo con sonrisa pícara.

Luffy había caído en su trampa y en otras circunstancias me habría reído, pero solo podía pensar en la cara de esa muchacha de ojos verdes, horrorizada por mi idea. Mi mala idea. Por eso decidí que al día siguiente hablaría con mi padre, no podía ser tan difícil declinar un matrimonio...

 **POV SARA**

Ese día me levanté de un humor de perros, recordando una y otra vez la cara de ese idiota que ahora incluso me martirizaba en sueños.

Entré al cuarto de mi hermano que parecía una auténtica leonera y empecé a recoger un poco, encontrando en el suelo un papel, estaba arrugado, pero lo leí.

Era información sobre un viaje de fin de curso, y el precio de este.

Llamé a mi hermano. Y apareció aun con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—¿Qué es esto?

Murmulló algo que no entendí entre babas llenas de pasta de dientes.

—Sácate el cepillo de la boca, escupe eso, y luego habla.

Me hizo caso y volvió ya sin cepillo de dientes.

—Es el presupuesto del viaje de fin de curso.

—Eso veo, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

—Lo llevan haciendo dos años y... no me apetece ir...

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Se fue de nuevo. Desde pequeña había tenido un sexto sentido extraño, sabía cuando la gente me mentía y ese niño me mentía con respecto al viaje.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

—¡Mierda!—escuché gritar a mi hermano—¡Llego tarde!

Lo vi correr, se había dejado la puerta abierta, así que fui a cerrarla, menudo desastre de hermano.

—Espera, me he dejado la puerta abierta. Si Sara la ve aun me meterá otra bronca.

—Oye Cris, ¿este año vas a ir al viaje?

—No... no creo...

—¿Otra vez?

—Mi hermana tiene que trabajar muy duro para pagarse la carrera y mantenerme a mí al mismo tiempo... aunque consiguiera un trabajo a medio tiempo no creo que pudiéramos pagarlo... Sería egoísta por mi parte anteponer un viaje a su carrera... cuando ahorre bastante iré, el año que viene...

—Siempre dices que el año que viene, y nunca lo haces.

—Tampoco es tanto drama.

La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé ahí mirándola como ida. No lo había entendido hasta ese momento, el sacrificio que hacía yo por mi hermano era parecido al que hacía él. Y por mi orgullo tal vez él no pudiera disfrutar de su vida de estudiante, cosa que obviamente no podría disfrutar toda la vida.

Y en ese momento, me replanteé algo, algo que tal vez fuera el principio de mi fin.

 **POV ACE**

Estuve con el ordenador y sin hacer nada por lo menos dos horas. Pensando en como demonios le diría a mi padre que me había inventado lo de la novia para librarme de un matrimonio concertado que obviamente no quería.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba...

Acabaría casado. A ese paso sin novia falsa era como si lo viera. Sonó el telefono y lo cogí.

—Señor D. Portgas, hay una chica en recepción que quiere pasar.

Arrugué el entrecejo sin saber a qué chica se refería y pregunté qué quería exactamente a la recepcionista.

—Dice tener algo importante que decirle.

—¿Importante? ¿Y quién es?

—Esto... dice ser su novia señor...

...

 **Gracias por los comentarios y por la oportunidad! De verdad! Me hace muy feliz que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **En cuanto a los reviews:**

 **HelenMartinelli: Siento haber cogido tus oc sin permiso, no pensaba que hiciera falta porque eran historias distintas, pero entiendo tu enfado y creo que Sara debería ser un personaje real de One piece, los dos están tan bien juntos *0*, por eso la cogí.**

 **Aria: Gracias por el review!**

 **Aruma Shimo: Seguiré seguro, gracias.**

 **Mindy Romanov: Solo me dijo la verdad, que habia cogido sus oc sin su permiso, pero también dijo cosas buenas de mi historia, así que no me lo tomaré a mal, espero que no se haya enfadado. Sí, mi primera seguidora *0* gracias por darme una oportunidad.**

 **Kai3d2y: Sí ace se va a meter en líos, y ya verás ya... jajaja. Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV ACE**

—Esto... dice ser su novia señor...

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas como una peonza, mi novia, una novia que no tenía estaba ahí. ¿Sabo habría encontrado a alguien?

—Déjala pasar—dije después de un rato en silencio.

La recepcionista paró de hablar y estuve dándole vueltas un rato a la posibilidad de que la hubiera mandado Sabo y qué querría a cambio de hacerse pasar por mi novia.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, mi mandíbula estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Ahí, delante de mí, estaba la loca que el día anterior me había echado de su casa.

Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca y sus brazos estaban en sus caderas, junto a un ceño fruncido.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—me preguntó.

—Esto... ¿qué significa?

—Significa que tienes novia falsa.

—¿Por qué?—no podía estar más sorprendido.

—Eso no importa. Aunque tengo condiciones.

Me arrepentí.

—¿Qué clase de condiciones?

—La beca whitebeard.

—Eso no es problema con las calificaciones que tienes.

—¿Investigaste mis calificaciones?

—Puede...

—Bueno, no importa, otro punto importante que deberías saber es que como me toques un solo pelo... te dejo sin descendencia ¿entiendes?

Me entró un tic extraño en el ojo, ¿como se podía pensar esa chica que yo me aprovecharía de ella?

—No hay problema, no eres mi tipo...

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, había sonado mal. Era guapa y eso, pero tenía un carácter que no me gustaba lo más mínimo.

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

—Por ahora, mejor que vengas a mi casa por la tarde para ultimar detalles de nuestra "relación", mi padre es listo, si sospecha algo nos descubrirá y adiós beca y hola matrimonio.

—Entendido.

La acompañé al ascensor. No sabía por qué había aceptado mi plan, pero mientras que diera resultado me daba igual.

Cuando me giré vi como Marco me miraba extrañado, seguramente había visto como ella entraba a mi despacho y como después la había sacado acompañándola hasta el ascensor.

—¿Quién es la muñeca de porcelana?—me preguntó.

Me reí ante el parecido, comparada conmigo sí que podía parecer una pequeña muñeca. Era más bajita que yo por lo menos veinte centímetros y aunque tenía algo de curvas todavía tenía una cara de niña buena que no pasaba desapercibida por la gente que la observaba. Incluso a mí me había parecido linda la primera vez que la vi, pero todo ese encanto de muñeca de porcelana, como decía Marco, se le iba en el carácter. Demasiado explosivo para mi gusto, chocábamos demasiado.

—Sara—al ver la cara de desconcierto de Marco intenté aclararlo—Es... mi novia...—me había sonado raro hasta a mí.

La cara de Marco lo decía todo, estaba confundido y durante toda la mañana estuvo metido en mi despacho preguntándome el motivo por el que no se la había presentado a él y a Thatch.

 **POV SARA**

Llegué a casa de Ace 20 minutos antes de lo que me había dicho y esperaba que se encontrara allí y que acabáramos con eso lo antes posible. Aun me parecía una mala idea engañar a un pobre anciano y más por una dichosa beca, pero tenía que hacerlo por Cristian, haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano y si para que tuviera una vida normal tenía que meterme en ese embrollo... me metería hasta el fondo.

La puerta del portal estaba abierta. Entré en el ascensor pensando de nuevo en mis padres. Hacía un año que no me permitía el lujo de recordar ese día. Yo me había quedado con Cristian en casa mientras ellos iban a cenar como hacían todos los sábados, según ellos para mantener viva la llama de su amor.

Tengo que admitir que esa mujer a la que llamaba madre no lo era. Mi madre murió al darme a mí la vida, pero para mí, la madre de Cristian se convirtió en mi madre a muy temprana edad. Nunca pensé en el hecho de que no teníamos la misma sangre, por tanto aquella noche no solo me dolió como una puñalada la muerte de mi padre, sino la que desde hacía años llamaba madre.

Los dos habían tenido un accidente de coche al volver a casa, una mujer borracha se había cruzado en su camino a una velocidad superior a la permitida, y los tres habían muerto al instante.

Cuando cogí el teléfono aquella noche pensando que eran ellos... mi mundo se destruyó en mil pedazos, aún siento el dolor cuando no sé que hacer, cuando estoy perdida. Sin mis padres.

Ahora mismo no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, de si está bien. Pero ellos no están aquí para preguntarles si estoy obrando con coherencia o solo por un impulso del que luego me arrepentiré.

El ascensor paró, y salí encontrando rápidamente la puerta. Toqué sin muchas ganas, se oyó una voz detrás, y cuando se abrió, un moreno en boxers me miraba con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Con una tira de abdominales a la vista que no estoy segura que pueda conseguir un humano normal, no sin hacer un jodido pacto con el diablo.

 **POV ACE**

Abrí la puerta pensando que Luffy se había vuelto a dejar las llaves, cuando me encontré cara a cara con mi "novia" mirándome como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas. Aun era pronto, por lo que me sorprendió, no sabía que se lo hubiera tomado tan en serio.

—Es pronto—dije.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Si no estás preparado vuelvo más tarde...

La miré extrañado, no sabía por qué quería volver más tarde, así que le insistí en que entrara. No parecía muy convencida, pero al final me hizo caso.

—¿Quieres un café?—le pregunté.

—No gracias—contestó.

Se le notaba incomoda, tal vez Koala había sido la que la había convencido de hacer eso y por eso estaba tan poco convencida de estar ahí conmigo a solas.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Me extrañó que hablara, me miraba de arriba a abajo, extrañada. Y asentí pidiendo que continuara con su pregunta.

—¿Siempre le abres la puerta a la gente en calzoncillos?

Miré por primera vez la ropa que llevaba, y ahora yo también empecé a ponerme incómodo, ¡Estaba en calzoncillos! Cogí un cojín del sofá y me tapé como pude.

Ella notó mi cara de horror y empezó a reír por lo bajo, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada que seguro que se oyó hasta abajo, porque Sabo y Luffy entraron corriendo al comedor con las bolsas de la compra aún en la mano para ver a que venía ese escándalo.

Así que huí hacia mi cuarto, y me hice un ovillo en suelo, seguro que había parecido un pervertido.

—¿Presumiendo de encantos en la primera cita hermano?—dijo Sabo entrando en la habitación.

—Cállate—contesté desde el suelo.

—Luffy y ella están a punto de morir de risa... ¡No te pongas así! Es importante hacerla reír y tú lo has conseguido en... ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en darte cuenta de que estabas en boxers?

—Te recuerdo que esto no es una cita. No me di cuenta y... lo dijo ella.

Comencé a vestirme con la risa de Sabo de murmullo. Y una vena empezó a latirme en la sien. Lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes con eso así que me dirigí al comedor para descubrir a mi hermanito pequeño traicionándome.

—A veces le pasa, el otro día le abrió sin camiseta la puerta a una anciana, ella solo quería sal y casi de desmaya.

—No te burles, yo lo he vivido en mis propias carnes y me ha costado entrar sin un ataque de risa.

—Al día siguiente la señora volvió.

—Vaya... Ace... eres el terror de la abuelitas.

Me miro con rostro divertido, una expresión que no había visto nunca dirigida a mí. Yo pensaba que esa muchacha era una mujer seria y seca, cuando iba a su casa no cruzábamos más de dos palabras, tampoco es que estuviera mucho allí, por lo que había dicho su hermano trabajaba mucho.

Su hermano era simpático y más de una vez había jugado a la consola en su casa con él y Luffy mientras Sabo evitaba que Koala quemara la casa con su comida del demonio.

No nos costó mucho ponernos a crear una tórrida historia de amor algo convincente, al final nos decantamos por cosas sencillas, sin mucho lío.

—A ver si lo entiendo, tenemos una "relación" desde hace dos años—dijo

—Sí—contesté.

—Y no se lo dijimos a nadie porque a mí no me gusta el mundo empresarial.

—Exacto.

—¿Y cómo nos conocimos?

—Koala vive contigo y al ser la novia de mi hermano empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos y...—empezó a reír—¿Qué?

—Es que me parece un chiste, espera—se tomó su tiempo para parar de reír—Sigue

—Me enamoré de ti.

Me sonaba raro y a la vez... no me molestaba ni una pizca, me pregunté por qué..

—¿De qué parte exactamente?—preguntó

—De... tu... ¿arrolladora personalidad?

—¿Eso es ironía?

—No... que va...

Obviamente era ironía.

—Si dices que tenemos una relación de 2 años no creo que solo con eso tu "padre" se vaya a quedar tranquilo.

—¿Y que propones?

—Tenemos que saber más cosas sobre el otro, ¿qué te parece un cuaderno?

—¿Un cuaderno?

—Apuntamos todas las partes importantes de nuestra vida y lo estudiamos antes del fin de semana.

Era buena idea así que acepté. Padre tenía que creer nuestra "historia de amor" durante el fin de semana que pasaríamos en su casa. Lo que teniendo en cuenta como era él... era difícil...

Aunque lo que no sabíamos en ese momento era que todo se complicaría hasta el punto en el que está ahora.

...

 **Gracias a todos por la oportunidad que le estais dando a este proyecto.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Aruma Shimo: gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Mindy Romanov: Lo puse ya en el anterior capítulo y en este, pero no importa, no me expliqué bien. Ella lo hace por su hermano, Sara haría cualquier cosa por cristian, y al ver que ella no es la única que se sacrifica por su orgullo, decide implicarse con Ace para que su hermano no tenga que hacer sacrificios y viva lo más normal que pueda siendo huerfanos.**

 **LADI JUPITER: gracias y ya le pedí disculpas a HelenMartinelli por el tema OC, ella no volvió a decirme que se sintiera mal así que simplemente seguí la historia. Siento si eso es un problema.**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV ACE**

Esa mañana entre un documento y otro pasé toda la mañana leyendo el cuaderno que había escrito Sara para mí. No era complicado, aunque ver toda la vida de alguien en un cuaderno era un poco extraño, algo impersonal...

Aprendí gustos, alergias, preferencias, relaciones anteriores... Se podía decir que eramos como el agua y el aceite en ese tipo de cosas.

Hasta que llegué al apartado de la familia, donde leí que casi toda su familia paterna residía en el extranjero y que mucha parte de la familia materna estaba muerta, incluía su madre que había muerto a una edad escandalosa, los 24 años, al traerla a ella al mundo.

La mujer a la que llamaba madre era la madre de su hermano menor, pero tanto ella como su padre habían muerto cuando ella tenía 19. Después de eso ya sabía la historia, se había hecho con la custodia de su hermano y sin ayuda de nadie había sobrevivido. Bastante impresionante para una estudiante sola.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era mi secretario, al parecer Barbablanca quería hablar conmigo.

Me dirigí a su despacho y cuando entré lo vi sentado en su enorme mesa, esperando pacientemente.

—Marco me dijo que tu novia vino ayer a tu despacho.

—Sí, así es...

—¿Y no me la trajiste aquí?

—Pues... no lo pensé...

—Tranquilo, después de eso hice mis propias averiguaciones, así que no hizo falta.

—¿Averiguaciones?

—Sí, Marco me habló de ella. Una pequeña chica castaña de ojos verdes, una tal... Sara... y entonces recordé ciertas cosas sobre la novia de Sabo, ya sabes, la que vivía con la pareja de hermanos...

Tragué saliva, no sé si para aplacar mis nervios o porque pensaba que Barbablanca había descubierto algo.

—¿Es la misma chica?

—Sí...

—¡Ah! Bueno... entonces ahora lo entiendo todo... Por eso la tenías tan escondida ¿no? No deberías haberme dicho siempre que ibas a su casa que ibas a ver a la novia de tu hermano, haber dicho directo que era ella a quien querías ver.

Padre comenzó a reír y suspiré al parecer todo había resultado y le pareció normal, ya que varias veces le había comentado que iría a su casa a ver a Koala.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes que todos los comienzos son complicados, no quería simplemente dar las cosas por hecho con ella...

Estuvimos hablando por un poco más de tiempo, en el que mi padre me preguntaba miles de cosas, pero conseguí zafarme de sus preguntas. Después de todo ese día era el cumpleaños de Dadan y mi padre sabía que tenía que irme antes de allí, así que, gracias a dios pude escapar a tiempo.

Mientras cerraba la puerta escuché como padre hablaba con su secretario y me quedé unos segundos con la puerta entre abierta para escuchar mejor lo que decía, lo conocía y sabía que planeaba algo.

—Sí, perfecto, contacta con él y dile que necesito que me busque información...—escuché atentamente—Así es... la mujer de la que quiero la información se llama Sara Blanch.

Tragué saliva, ya sabía que eso era una posibilidad y yo mismo había hecho las averiguaciones antes de nada, todo lo que iba a encontrar era lo mismo que había encontrado yo, antiguos trabajos y calificaciones casi perfectas. Barbablanca no tenía queja posible frente a alguien como ella. Era mejor que una novia verdadera, eso seguro.

 **POV SARA**

En la biblioteca estuve haciendo algunos apuntes hasta que ya no pude más y pasé al famoso cuadernillo de Ace. Había muchas cosas que ya sabía, como lo que le gustaba la carne o las fiestas.

Lo de la carne lo había descubierto el primer día que Koala había traído a él y su hermano a cenar a casa, me habían dejado la nevera raquítica, y solo las verduras habían sobrevivido, aún recuerdo esa fatídica noche en la que me di cuenta que si quería darles de comer otro día necesitaría un camión entero de productos cárnicos...

Suspiré. Todo eso de la novia falsa era una locura, no era mal negocio, como bien me había dicho Koala, Ace no me iba a tocar, me lo había asegurado, y con ello ganaba la beca y la posibilidad de llevar una vida menos apurada, incluyendo una vida más normal para mi lindo y desesperante hermano. Y Ace ganaba... no comprometerse con una mujer, aunque no sabía por qué tanta insistencia con casarlo, o Barbablanca comía celestinas para desayunar o había algo más detrás de esa fijación por las bodas.

Vi la pantalla de mi móvil encenderse, al parecer llevaba un rato, pero yo no me había dado cuenta todavía, lo tenía en silencio, así que me levanté dejando mis cosas aún encima de la mesa y salí rápido a la calle para volver a llamar a Koala.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunté cuando oí que me cogía el teléfono—Estoy en la biblioteca.

— _Pues recoge los trastos y vente a casa._

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Cristian está bien?

— _Sí, sí, no te preocupes, pero hoy tienes la prueba de fuego._

—¿Prueba de fuego?—no sabía de qué hablaba.

—¡ _Así es! Ven a casa y ahora te lo explico._

—Pero...

— _¡ven!_

Los pitidos del teléfono me señalaban que Koala me había colgado, a veces esa chica era muy rara.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a casa de donde ví salir un humo negruzco por la puerta, dejé mi bolso en el suelo y salí corriendo a la cocina donde vi a Koala, lo sabía, dejarla sola sin vigilancia en una cocina era muy peligroso.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunté.

—La tarta se me ha tostado... un poco...

—¡¿Un poco?! ¿Esto es tu prueba de fuego? ¿Quemarme la casa entera?

—No, no, esto es la tarta que iba a hacer para el cumpleaños de Dadan. Tu prueba de fuego es otra, ven siéntate.

Me senté, no sabía bien a qué se refería, pero no hacerle caso posiblemente implicaría que hiciera otra tarta en mi ausencia y si me quemaba la casa no tendríamos donde caernos muertos, y con mi abuela no podíamos acabar, eso sí que no.

—Vas a tener tu primera fiesta oficial como novia de Ace.

—¿El que?

—Si consigues convencer a su abuelo y a su madre adoptiva de que eres su novia, con Barbablanca lo tendrás chupado, Sabo y yo hemos pensado que tenias que practicar antes del sábado, si vais allí sin saber como comportaros Barbablanca os descubrirá y todo se irá a freír espárragos.

—Eso tiene algo de sentido... y viniendo de ti es un milagro...

—¡Oye!

El ruido de la llave entrando por la puerta nos sorprendió a las dos.

—Pues bien, no solo a ellos los vas a tener que convencer... si quieres que esto funcione Cristian también va a tener que estar engañado un tiempo, piensa que no va a ser para siempre y que al final se lo podrás contar todo, solo es un mal menor.

No estaba muy convencida de eso, pero tampoco perdía nada por probar, lo vi como una mentira piadosa, después de todo no sería para siempre como bien decía Koala...

Cristian entró por la puerta comentando algo sobre algo que se había quemado y sin anestesia siquiera le dije unas palabras.

—¿Te apetece venirte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre adoptiva de Sabo y Ace?—pregunté.

—¿Y qué pintamos nosotros allí?—me preguntó extrañado.

—Bueno, es la madre adoptiva de tu cuñado.

—Oye, que sé que algunas veces digo que Koala es como una segunda hermana, pero tampoco te pases, no podemos ir de gorrones a una fiesta solo porque Sabo sea el novio de Koala.

—No lo digo por Koala, lo digo por mí...

Cristian abrió los ojos de par en par mirándome como si le acabara de decir que era el fin del mundo y que debíamos huir porque éramos los únicos supervivientes, había tardado bastante, pero me había entendido. Cayó al suelo de culo y me miró con cara de horror.

—¿Desde cuando estás tú saliendo con Ace?

—Dos años.

—Que tú... con Ace... ¿dos años?... pero... y... ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado eso? ¡Pero si parecía que Ace estaba muy cuerdo!

Después de lo que pensé que había sido una buena explicación, aunque todo eran mentiras que nos habían inventado el día anterior, mi hermano se quedó más o menos tranquilo, aun no comprendía por qué Ace de todos los hombres del planeta había elegido estar conmigo, según él yo era algo parecido a un demonio horrible cuando me enfadaba, y tenía un enorme respeto por el que había descubierto era mi novio.

Tras la charla se fue a su cuarto, y Koala y yo nos pusimos a hacer el pastel que había quemado Koala, más yo que ella, porque si le dejaba hacer algo volvería a pasar aquello de confundir el azúcar y la sal, la nata con la leche, el extracto de vainilla con el desinfectante... No quería que nadie muriera en manos de Koala y su desastre con las comidas.

—Por cierto, lo de la delicadeza para decir las cosas no es lo tuyo ¿no?—me dijo Koala.

—¿Qué?—pregunté sin entender.

—Nada, nada, pero si alguna vez te quedas embarazada, intenta no decírmelo de sopetón ¿vale? Haz como las personas normales y dale muchas vueltas.

—Lo que tú digas... pásame la pastilla de chocolate negro, es la que pone "chocolate negro".

—¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas?—me reprochó cogiendo un paquete y entregándomelo

—Koala, esto es mantequilla—dije levantando el paquetito que me acababa de dar.

 **POV ACE**

Sabo, Luffy y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Dadan para celebrar su cumpleaños. Hacía mucho que no pasaba por allí, casi tres meses, estaba muy ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de ir a verlos, pero estaba seguro de que nadie me lo echaría en cara, tal vez mi abuelo, pero Dadan nunca. Nos había aguantado tanto tiempo que era como una segunda madre para nosotros, había aguantado nuestros desmadres, nuestros días "rebeldes", nuestros desastres... nunca dejaría que lo supiera, pero definitivamente esa mujer era una santa. Le agradezco muchas cosas, ella nos crió a los tres y ninguno teníamos relación con ella, aunque bueno, yo no le comentaría nunca lo que pensaba de ella, pero esa mujer jamás diría que le apetece vernos, aunque estoy seguro de que muy en el fondo nos adora.

Luffy llamó a la puerta y los tres esperamos que alguien nos abriera, se oía mucho jaleo, algo más del habitual. Y Dadan abrió la puerta de la gran casa mirándonos con cara de perro.

—No deberíais haber venido, no sé si habrá comida suficiente para todos ahora.

Lo que decía no era lo que en verdad sentía, porque justo cuando lo había dicho se había sacado un pañuelo del bolsillo y se había ido a llorar, seguramente por vernos a los tres allí, sí que hacía tiempo que no iba de visita, sí.

—¡Ah! Ya estáis aquí...

Entramos dentro y en cuanto oímos la voz a los tres nos subió un escalofrío por la espalda, no sabíamos si estábamos preparados para los "golpes de amor" del abuelo, era hora de huir, de refugiarse en algún sitio, de darle al abuelo una ofrenda a modo de sacrificio, Luffy serviría.

—Ace...—dijo mi abuelo en un susurro.

Demasiado tarde, yo sería el sacrificio.

—¿Sí?—pregunté.

Me pegó varios golpes en la espalda y empezó a reírse como un loco, aunque los golpes eran más flojos de lo que recordaba, cosa muy extraña.

—¡Deberías habernos dicho que tenías novia! ¡Pensaba que nunca sentarías la cabeza!

Miré a Sabo pensando que había sido él el que le había dicho lo de Sara al abuelo, pero no, porque su cara expresaba exactamente la misma sorpresa que yo. Entonces la vi, me sonreía como diciéndome que lo sentía y Koala venía tras ella con una sonrisilla de "yo lo planeé", así que no me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me enfrentaba a un plan de Koala.

Pero, ¿qué planeaba con eso? Creo que ni Sabo lo sabía con seguridad.

...

 **¡gracias por seguir confiando en mi historia! Y espero que podais dejarme algún review, siento el retraso.**

 **Goldeen Neko: Muchas gracias por el comentario y sí, la autora a la que cogí prestados los oc parece buena, no volvió a decir nada, solo me dijo que pidiera permiso así que... voy a continuar mi historia y recomiendo que para entender varias cosas leas la historia de HellenMartinelli porque ya que cogí sus personajes le podían dejar algún comentario ustedes, para que no se enfade tanto.**

 **Aruma Shimo: Gracias por los comentarios que estás ahí desde el capítulo 1 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV SARA**

Ace y Sabo me miraba como si no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba allí y entonces comprendí que todo eso no había sido una idea conjunta de Sabo y Koala, sino que Koala había planeado esa prueba de fuego para nosotros, y ¡vaya prueba!

Cuando había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y Koala me había presentado como la novia de Ace las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Su madre adoptiva casi se cae de la silla y su abuelo me estuvo haciendo un interrogatorio incomodo que bien me serviría después para no cometer ningún error con Barbabanca.

Cuando todos entraron al salón de la casa cogí a Ace del brazo y lo alejé un poco de los presentes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—me preguntó Ace en voz baja.

—Koala me mintió para según ella pasar una prueba de fuego con tu familia, no sabía que no os había dicho nada.

—Bueno, no es mala idea, pero mi abuelo también es un problema...

—Lo sé, me ha hecho el interrogatorio de mi vida. Por cierto, Koala no me dijo nada de que preguntara por ciertas cosas... incómodas.

—¿Qué?

Recordé lo que había pasado y comencé a relatar lo que había pasado en ese confuso interrogatorio en el que me sentía observada en todo momento. Ya no solo por Dadan y por Garp, también los ayudantes de Dadan me miraban mientras yo sonreía desde mi asiento en el sillón preguntándome qué había hecho mal en la vida para acabar ahí.

 _Las primeras preguntas eran fáciles, dónde nos habiamos conocido, como habíamos empezado a salir, por qué no había dicho nada el moreno en esos dos años, y cosas por el estilo, pero cuando el abuelo empezó a preguntarme, la cosa empezó a torcerse de manera escandalosa._

— _¿Esto es una presentación en familia por algo en especial?_

— _Emmm... No... solo pensábamos que después de dos años ya era hora de conoceros._

— _¿Segura?_

— _Sí..._

— _¿No será que ese idiota va a pedirte que te cases con él o cualquier cosa de esas no?_

— _No creo, de una cosa estoy segura, y es que Ace es alérgico al matrimonio._

 _Había hablado a sabiendas, pues yo bien sabía que toda esa farsa no era sino para evitar que él se casara por orden y gracia de aquel a quien consideraba un padre. Por eso había deducido por mí misma que era imposible que ese chico se llegara a casar con alguien._

— _¿No estarás embarazada?—preguntó de nuevo Garp._

 _Estuve a punto de atragantarme con el zumo que me había ofrecido un pequeño hombrecillo con turbante que decía ser uno de los ayudantes de Dadan, la madre adoptiva de los tres hermanos._

 _Oía de fondo la risa de Koala y como mi hermano se caía de la silla ante semejante revelación._

— _No, ¡no estoy embarazada!_

— _Vaya chasco...—dijo al parecer triste por no ser bisabuelo—¿Y cuantos hijos pensáis tener?_

— _Ninguno—respondí._

— _¿Cómo que ninguno?_

 _Me sentí acorralada mientras el hombre me miraba de forma reprobadora ¿Por qué Koala no me echaba un cable con esa familia de locos? Seguramente ella pasó por lo mismo y ahora estaba tan tranquila observando el sufrimiento ageno._

— _Todavía...—tuve que responder—Es que al estar en los últimos años de la carrera... bueno... con un niño sería difícil, tal vez cuando acabe el MIR..._

 _El hombre comenzó a reír al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta. Aunque había salido del paso de puro milagro._

— _Una pena que no supiéramos que ibas a venir, sino había traído conmigo el "set de protección"._

— _¿Set de protección?_

 _Miré a Koala preguntándole con la mirada qué era exactamente eso del set de protección a lo que ella respondió con algo que me dejó aun más confusa._

— _Sí, a nosotros también nos lo regaló cuando empezamos a salir. Es bastante gracioso..._

— _Pero... ¿Qué es?—respondí totalmente inocente._

— _Oh ya sabes... anticonceptivos..._

 _Analicé las palabras de Koala una tras otra, hasta que mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo pasión._

— _Después de dos años igual es un poco tarde, porque no creo que mi nieto se haya aguantado las ganas durante todo este tiempo con una chica tan adorable como tú._

 _Comencé a reír mientras respiraba a 100 por hora. Yo creo que reí por no llorar y entonces, el timbre de la puerta me salvó._

 **POV ACE**

Escuché atentamente lo que había dicho Sara. Asintiendo a todo como si en vez de una familia normal tuviera a una familia de locos, y justo eso era lo que tenía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al abuelo preguntar esas cosas tan personales? ¿Y cómo que yo no podía aguantarme las ganas? Ni siquiera estaba saliendo con ella de verdad ¡Era todo una farsa!

Ahora entendía a Sabo cuando hacía años había venido totalmente derrotado la tarde que fue a presentarle a Koala al abuelo, llegó a casa con el alma escapándose por su boca repitiendo cosas como "Koala va a dejarme" "no volverá a hablarme después de esto" "nunca le presentes ninguna novia al abuelo ¿entiendes?"

A qué mala hora no insistí para saber qué había ocurrido esa tarde en casa del abuelo, pero estaba tan afectado que decidí no recordarle más de la cuenta.

El abuelo salió del salón con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y se acercó a nosotros con algo en la mano.

—Como a Ace y a Luffy no se lo dí todavía lo llevaba conmigo—se rió.

Me entregó una caja que cogí sin entender muy bien de qué iba el asunto.

—Debéis utilizarlo sabiamente...

La caja tenía un papel que ponía mi nombre en letras grandes y claras. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero sabía que no debía de ser absolutamente nada bueno.

—Espero que te guste el chocolate—dijo mirando a Sara.

—Sí, me gusta, pero tengo miedo de preguntar por qué debería gustarme.

El abuelo comenzó a reírse mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y guiñaba un ojo de forma pícara.

—Bueno, ya sabéis que estas cosas ahora son de sabores, yo lo descubrí hace poco, porque se caducaron los otros que puse, he esperado mucho tiempo para que Ace se echara novia, tanto que se caducó la primera remesa que les compré y cuando fui a cambiarlos hace poco, dije, "¡demonios! ¿por qué no de chocolate?"

Empecé a entender por donde iban los tiros del abuelo y abrí el sobre sacando de él varias tiras de condones y una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. Y en cuanto a lo del chocolate... en cada uno de los condones de las tiras ponía "sabor chocolate" así que quedó bastante claro el motivo por el que le había preguntado a mi "novia" si le gustaba el chocolate.

Miré a Sara para ver como se había tomado lo de los anticonceptivos, en verdad esperaba que saliera corriendo de allí y me dijera que me apañara con mi casa de dementes, pero parecía reprimir una sonrisa ¿le hacía gracia o iba a llorar? no supe descifrar ese rostro descuadrado.

—Bueno, y repartido el "set de protección" deberíamos entrar, tus hermanos se van a comer todo lo que sea comestible en la casa, ¡daos prisa!

El abuelo desapareció dejándonos solos y nos miramos sabiendo que eso sería bastante incómodo a partir de ese momento, aunque tenía su punto de diversión. Suspiramos y entramos en el comedor, sabiendo que esa tarde podría ser un éxito o el fracaso más notorio de nuestras vidas.

...

 **Subí capítulo! creo que no tardé tanto como otras veces, espero que os guste el nuevo cap.**

 **y gracias a Aruma Shimo por su review, fue el único del capítulo, así que no sé si le gustó a alguien más. Espero que este tenga un poco más de exito ;)**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV SARA**

Después de la tortura del "set de protección" las cosas empezaron a relajarse un poco, eran una familia bastante normal después de todo, risas, peleas, llantos, celebraciones, todo fue más o menos lo esperado.

Estábamos sentados por sectores, Dadan junto a sus empleados en las diferentes sillas de la casa, Garp en un pequeño sofá individual, Luffy, Koala y Sabo en sofá más grande y Cristian, Ace y yo en otro.

Observé desde mi lugar privilegiado entre mi hermano y el moreno como actuaba esa familia, tal vez había olvidado como se sentía estar entre algo como eso, pues desde la muerte de mis padres no había celebrado nada fuera de mi circulo normal, que eran mi hermano y Koala. Era bastante agradable, se sentía bastante cálido...

La comida se había acabado hacía un buen rato, solo con lo que comían los hermanos había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y eso que había comida para calculaba veinte personas.

Observé cómo actuaba Koala con Sabo, era muy diferente al hombre palo que tenía al lado, se notaba que se querían, que había una confianza, la misma que yo no tenía con el hombre que estaba a mi lado y tanta frialdad entre nosotros solo haría que Barbablanca nos descubriera.

—¿Verdad Sara?—escuché decir a Koala.

—¿Qué?—pregunté.

—Sí que estás absorta con tu novio que no escuchas nada de lo que hablo...—me dijo con una sonrisilla.

Al principio no entendí de qué iba el asunto hasta que observé dónde iba la mirada de Koala, directa a mi mano, que sin darme cuenta había dejado reposar en la pierna de Ace no sabía durante cuánto tiempo. En medio de mi observación minuciosa a Sabo y Koala seguramente sin fijarme había copiado los movimientos de Koala, en un intento por parecer convincente.

Koala seguía mirándome y yo no pude más que sonreír y quitar la mano que reposaba en la pierna de Ace mandándole un mensaje con la mirada "mala pécora" había descubierto mi despiste con todos y por un rato me sentí totalmente avergonzada.

—Decía que yo creo que es hora de sacar la tarta que hemos traído ¿no?

—Bueno... yo creo que debería irme—dijo de repente mi hermano.

—¿Sabrás volver solo? Yo te acompaño—respondió Luffy.

—Sí, ya parece que es tarde...—dijo también Garp.

—Toda la razón... ¿Te llevo a casa?—me dijo Ace agarrándome del brazo en lo que parecía un intento de huida—Corre mientras estemos a tiempo.

Sonreí mientras vi como Sabo también le decía a Koala que era tarde para las tartas y la invitaba a ir al cine, por un momento me desconcerté, pero estaba claro lo que pasaba ahí, por lo que solo pude soltar una carcajada a lo que la mayoría de la familia se me quedó mirando con ojos como platos.

—La tarta la hice yo—dije.

Como si hubiera dicho unas palabras mágicas todos los que se habían levantado se volvieron a sentar, suspirando aliviados.

—¡Hey! ¡Que no cocino tan mal!—dijo Koala—¿A qué no Sabo?

Sabo se atragantó con el mismo aire y empezó a toser como un loco mientras Koala le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. Me parecía que lo había puesto en un compromiso mayor que mi trato con Ace.

—Bu...bueno... cocinar... lo que es cocinar...

Lo estaba haciendo con mucho tacto.

—Digamos que tú mezclas cosas...

—¿Pero las mezclo bien?—preguntó muy interesada.

Sabo miró a Ace para que le echara un cable, pero él solo se encogió de hombros sabiendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, todo lo que dijéramos solo complicaría las cosas.

—¡Oye Ace!—soltó de repente—Deberías llevar a Sara a ver esa película... ya sabes... la que te recomendé... Está increíble.

—Sabo—lo llamó de repente Koala hinchando los mofretes.

—¿Sí?—preguntó de la forma más inocente que le salió.

—Esta noche duermes en tu casa, en tu cama, tranquilito, solito... ¿ok?

—¿Qué?

—Tendré que estudiarme los libros de cocina que tenemos en casa, como al parecer cocino tan mal...—dijo visiblemente enfadada.

Empezó a balbucear como un niño pequeño, mientras seguramente intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera arreglar la situación, aunque lo tenía algo difícil, pues todos a su alrededor reíamos por lo bajo, lo que le daba a Koala aún más motivos para permanecer imperturbable, simplemente por hacerlo sufrir más.

Definitivamente todo este tiempo, aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta, necesitaba algo como eso. Tal vez había echado demasiado de menos las reuniones familiares, aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta y aunque, obviamente, esa no fuera ni por asomo parte de mi familia.

—Bueno, menos cháchara y ayudadme a traer los platos y la tarta—dijo de repente Dadan.

 **POV ACE**

Después de despedirnos de Dadan y que ella nos hubiera medio echado con un frío "No volváis más, malditos mocosos" que obviamente escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Volvimos a casa, andando, sin Cristian, que al parecer tenía planes y se fue por su propio camino. Mientras andábamos, observábamos como Sabo aún trataba de convencer a Koala de que lo que ella hacía era algo más que cocinar, según él era un nuevo arte abstracto que solo los paladares más selectos podían soportar, con lo que, al parecer, Koala se quedó tranquila, un rato.

Un rato demasiado corto.

—Y bien...—dijo de repente—¿Qué os ha parecido esta prueba de fuego?

—Un desastre—dijimos Sara y yo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh vamos! Yo creo que el abuelo se ha quedado bastante tranquilo—dijo Sabo.

—¿Cómo no va a estar tranquilo? Ha podido entregar el "set de protección" que jamás pensaba que iba a entregar, posiblemente lo desempolvó antes de sacarlo—dijo Sara con tono irónico

Koala empezó a reír. Me pareció por el tono que con eso intentaba burlarse de mí.

—¿Jamás pensaba que iba a entregar?—pregunté.

Iba delante de nosotros con Koala y se giró para mirarme, aun andando lentamente pero hacia atrás.

—Se le caducaron los primeros preservativos que compró—respondió con las cejas levantadas.

—A saber cuándo los compró, igual iba en pañales—le dije.

Se paró tan en seco que casi me la como. Bajé la mirada y descubrí que ella me miraba con una sonrisa retadora. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Me metiste en esto porque no querías comprometerte ¿no es así?

—Con una mujer que no conocía, acaba bien las frases.

Seguía con esa sonrisa de medio lado, planeaba algo y no me iba a gustar, seguro.

—No es solo eso, ¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación seria? O bien te olvidaste de rellenar ese apartado en el cuaderno que me diste... O... ¿tienes miedo al compromiso Portgas?

—No es miedo al compromiso—dije intentando defenderme.

Aunque algo de eso sí había. No porque no pensara que alguien pudiera estar conmigo, más bien tenía miedo de acabar haciéndole daño a alguien, tal y como ese hombre se lo había hecho a mi madre.

—Lo que tú digas... Por cierto, después de lo del "set de protección" me debes una cena—dijo de repente.

Se giró y siguió andando con Koala como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero yo la había oído perfectamente.

—¿Qué?

¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita o algo así?

—Nos gusta la comida china ¿Verdad Koala?

—Claro y después de ver como os comíais todo lo que había preparado Dadan tenemos hambre.

—Creo que quieren que les compréis comida china—dijo Luffy mirandonos a Sabo y a mí.

Ambos miramos a Luffy con cara de _"¿no me digas?"_

Lo que quería esa chica no era una cita, era peor. ¡Eso era por lo que no tenía novia! Encontraba una novia falsa y ya me estaba mangoneando.

—Oye Luffy, ¿te vienes con nosotras a casa?—preguntó Sara.

—Sí, así los esperamos mientras traen la cena ¿ok?—dijo Koala.

—¡Claro! ¡Tengo hambre!—respondió Luffy—¡Que os sea leve!—nos dijo.

¡Traidor! Ya sufriría él cuando se echara novia...

Aunque si bien lo pensaba... ¿Por qué cojones tenía que sufrirlo yo? ¡Si mi novia era una novia falsa! Sabo por lo menos se llevaba lo divertido de su relación, pero lo mío era tener que cumplir los caprichos de esa pequeña dictadora y no recibía nada a cambio. ¡Era lo mismo que tener una novia pero no había sexo!

Pero si bien lo pensaba era mejor, porque enredarse con esa loca bajita y retadora no sería nada bueno...

 **POV SARA**

Era viernes, odiaba los viernes, salía pronto de clase sí, empezaba el fin de semana, sí, pero lo único que significaba era que esa tarde trabajaba. Y servir mesas en el restaurante nunca había sido lo mío, quien dijera que era un trabajo fácil se equivocaba.

Había que tener un equilibrio como para presentarse al circo del Sol, sin tirar los seis platos que llevabas a la mesa más alejada del puñetero restaurante, mientras un niño demoniaco te ponía la zancadilla en el momento que esquivabas el carro de su hermana y la señora de detrás había decidido acorralarte con la silla empujándote porque iba al baño.

En resumen, no me gustaba mucho ir a trabajar los viernes.

—...y compraremos el regalo en... Sara, ¿Me estás escuchando?—preguntó mi amiga.

—¿Qué?

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo ibas a escucharme? Era demasiado bonito para ser real.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en cosas mías...

Empezamos a andar retomando la conversación e intenté ponerle la mayor atención posible pero era imposible, había algo raro, desde que nos habíamos puesto a andar tenía una sensación extraña, como si alguien nos siguiera bien de cerca.

Miré varias veces a nuestro alrededor y aun cuando nos separamos pude sentir que algo estaba mal, hasta que lo vi, un hombre con una cámara me seguía.

¡Perfecto! Tenía detrás un Sherlock Holmes y además era tan torpe como para dejarse ver.

Saqué el móvil y llamé a Koala.

 _—¿Sí?_ —preguntaron al otro lado.

—¿Estás en casa de Sabo?

 _—Sí ¿Por? ¿Pasa algo? Te oigo bastante enfadada...—_ dijo al fijarse más en mi tono de voz.

—¿Está Ace por ahí?—pregunté.

 _—Me parece que está jugando con Luffy a la consola... ¿Lo necesitas por algo?_

Se oían pasos al otro lado de la línea, seguramente quería pasarme con Ace.

—¡Dile que si hoy acaba vivo va a ser de milagro! ¡Le voy a dejar sin descendencia y créeme que le va a doler!

Y colgué. Giré una esquina y esperé al tipo de la cámara. Que no tardó mucho en llegar sorprendiéndose porque le estuviera esperando.

—¿Qué? ¿Sacando unas fotitos? Por lo menos saldré guapa ¿o qué?—sonreí.

 **POV ACE**

Koala entró al comedor mientras estábamos en medio de la partida. Parecía que hablaba con alguien pero no le di mucha importancia.

—Me ha colgado—escuché que decía—Pensaba que quería hablar contigo...

—¿Quién?—pregunté—¡Cómete esa Luffy!—exclamé.

—¡Como si te fuera a dejar!—respondió Luffy.

—Aquí tu señora novia...

—Supongo que será para ultimar cómo quedaremos para el domingo, cuando nos encontremos con mi padre—dije sin apartar aún la vista de la pantalla.

—Claro, supongo que por eso quiere dejarte sin descendencia de la forma más dolorosa que sepa—ironizó.

Tanto Luffy como yo nos giramos dejando la partida en un segundo plano. ¿Que me quería dejar sin descendencia? No me sorprendía, lo había dicho una vez, había dicho algo así como "Si me tocas un pelo, te dejo sin descendencia" pero yo no le había tocado ningún pelo, que yo supiera...

—¿Qué? No me miréis así, lo ha dicho ella—dijo Koala.

Koala no supo explicar el por qué, pero quince minutos más tarde el timbre sonó, y como si en la casa hubiera entrado un ñu en lugar de una chica se dirigió directa a mí que estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla y dio un golpe a la mesa dejando en ella una tarjeta SD.

—¿Pero qué haces?—Pregunté enfadado por el golpe.

—¿Tanto necesitabas saber qué hago a cada segundo que me has puesto un detective para que me siga? ¿Así descubriste mis calificaciones?

No sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿Qué es lo único que te falta? ¿Verme desnuda? ¿Quieres que te haga un selfie después de la ducha? ¡Te lo dedico!

—¡No sé de lo que hablas!—grité levantándome de la silla para encararla—Y te estás pasando.

Me miró a los ojos como si escudriñara dentro de mi alma para ver si lo que decía era verdad. Y relajó las fracciones de su rostro después de unos segundos, como si de alguna mágica manera hubiera descubierto que decía la verdad.

—¿Tú no...?—Empezó a balbucear—Osea... ¿que el detective que me seguía no lo habías contratado tú?

—¿Para qué? Tengo algo mejor que un detective ¡Tengo a Koala!

—¡Te dije que no le dijeras que yo te había contado cosas sobre ella!—gritó Koala de repente.

Todo lo que sabía lo sabía por la mejor detective de todos los tiempos, o por lo menos la que más cosas sabía sobre mi "novia", Koala.

—Pero ese tipo me siguió durante toda la mañana y las fotos en esa memoria son mías...

—¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste que te diera la memoria?—preguntó Sabo.

—Mejor no le preguntes eso, no quieres saberlo...—le respondió Koala.

Perfecto, mi novia falsa había salido del psiquiátrico no hacía mucho, estaba más loca que una cabra... y entonces mi mente pensó algo.

—¡Oh mierda!—dije en voz alta.

Todos me miraron exigiendo una explicación.

—Escuché hace un tiempo a mi padre pedirle a alguien que le encontrara información sobre Sara... se me olvidó decirlo...

—Sabías que me espiaban... ¿Y no fuiste capaz de avisarme de ese pequeño detalle?

—Tampoco pensé que fuera a contratar a un detective para seguirte.

—La próxima vez por lo menos avísame, si tu padre es así de especial tendré que estar preparada.

—Sí, sí—respondí sin ganas, cansado de que me gritara siempre.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, esa chica me había agarrado del cuello y me había puesto en el nivel exacto para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de mi oreja.

—No juegues conmigo Portgas, o la próxima vez que me escondas información yo también jugaré contigo—dijo en un susurro en mi oreja.

Y se fue... Así, sin más. Seguida de Koala.

Había conseguido una novia falsa loca, que me acababa de amenazar, y lo peor, que al hacerlo me había excitado.

¿Por qué cuando me quería tomar el pelo o estaba cabreada conmigo me llamaba Portgas? Siempre me llamaba Ace, así que... ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la genial idea? Y... ¿Por qué cojones usaba ese tono tan jodidamente seductor para decirlo? Así solo sacaría a mini Ace a jugar.

Mierda, necesitaba una jodida ducha de agua fría.

...

 **¡gracias por los reviews! Espero que podais dejarme alguno, siento el retraso.**

 **Leit 97: Muchas gracias por el comentario y sí, en más de un aprieto los voy a meter jajja me encantan los aprietos ;)**

 **Aruma Shimo: Gracias por los comentarios y no te preocupes, yo también me retrasé con la actualización por las clases, es una cosa normal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV SARA**

Era sábado por la mañana y tenía un sueño terrible, había trabajado desde la hora de comer hasta la noche y no me había acordado de que tenía que ir a la universidad a primera hora para hacer el trabajo con mi grupo, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a desayunar.

—Me muero de sueño—dije en un susurro.

—Eres una quejica—me contestó mi amiga.

No le hice mucho caso, solo quería irme a comer algo rápido y luego marcharme a casa. Pero algo se interpuso en mi camino. Al estar medio dormida tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que había chocado contra algo o más bien alguien.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a un hombre alto que me miraba desde arriba con unos ojos demasiado penetrantes para mi gusto. Parecía que me miraba perdonando mi mísera existencia, cuando yo solo me había chocado con él, aunque él no parecía mucho más despierto que yo, pues en sus ojos se marcaban unas ligeras ojeras.

—Perdón—dije esquivándolo rápidamente.

—¿Pero qué haces?—me preguntó mi amiga.

—Disculparme, lo he atropellado.

Estábamos andando pero paró a mirar atrás, así que solo me quedó el copiarle el movimiento observando que el chico seguía ahí parado mirándome con los mismos ojos penetrantes.

Me cogió del brazo y en un movimiento casi fantasmal me escondió tras una esquina.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa?!—le grité.

—¿En serio no sabes quién es él?

—¿Un estudiante?

—¿Estudiante? ¡Es Trafalgar D. Law! ¡Es un profesor!

Rememoré en mi cabeza la cara de ese chico y no me pareció mucho mayor que yo.

—¿Con nuestra edad?

—Tiene 26

—Me sigue pareciéndome muy joven, a no ser que sea una eminencia.

—¡Una eminencia a la que acabas de atropellar!

—Oh—dije comprendiendo lo que le preocupaba.

Ir a las prácticas después de llevarme por delante a un maestro después de darle una disculpa tan seca no era una cosa muy bonita, pero ya tendría que ser mala suerte que me tocara él ¿no?

—Además—dijo mientras nos poníamos a andar—Ese tipo da bastante miedo ¿no? Lo llaman "El cirujano de la muerte"

—Déjame adivinar, es cirujano y da miedo, "el cirujano de la muerte" Es tan original como el "set de protección"

—¿el set de qué? ¿Pero tú que dices?

No le hice mucho caso, no tenía ánimos para pensar en eso, así que me centré en rememorar al chico con el que me había chocado. No era que diera miedo, pensé que exageraba, posiblemente solo fuera serio.

Salimos por la puerta y localicé la cafetería, tenía un hambre como para comerme cualquier cosa con pinta sospechosa que tuvieran por allí y si llevaba chocolate, mejor.

Aunque mi hermosa escapada al parecer se truncó, pues cuando iba a cruzar hacia mi paraíso de chocolate, una moto se paró a mi lado.

Miré de reojo a la persona que estaba en la moto, me sonaba la constitución pero no lo relacionaba con nadie. La ropa era demasiado informal, unos vaqueros y una especie de sudadera gris con una camiseta negra. No le di importancia e intenté llegar a mi objetivo, pero una voz que reconocía a la perfección me paró.

—¿No saludas?

—¿Debería? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se bajó de la moto quitándose el casco y sonriéndome con una sonrisa de medio lado. Odiaba eso.

—¿No puedo venir de visita? Tu hermano me dijo que estabas aquí.

—¿Quieres que te responda a eso? Posiblemente no quieras escuchar mi respuesta.

Ya ni siquiera estaba tranquila en la universidad. Tenía que venir a fastidiarme en casa y ahora en la universidad, luego seguramente aparecería en mi baño y hasta en mi cama si me descuidaba.

—Disculpad, siento interrumpir, pero sigo aquí y me siento un poquito desplazada.

—¡Ah! Disculpa, no te había visto, soy Ace.

—Encantada, yo Lisa.

La vi de reojo. Y la animé en silencio a no caer en la sonrisa de ese chico. Lo había visto muchas veces, como niñas ingenuas caían ante esa sonrisilla y luego él las ignoraba. Muy cruel de su parte, aunque darles esperanzas sería aún más cruel. Lisa babeaba mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, ya había caído, demasiado tarde para ella. En fin...

—Y... vosotros os conocéis porque...

—Él es el...

—Soy su novio—contestó.

Mis ojos se abrieron como canicas, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿ahí también tenía que mentir?

—Ah claro... su nov... ¿¡SU NOVIO!?—gritó.

Si no se había enterado toda la universidad, no se había enterado nadie. Me despedí rápido y entré a la cafetería agarrando a Ace por el cuello de la chaqueta, llevándolo al sitio más alejado que había.

—¿Pero tú a qué demonios vienes aquí?

—Tenía que venir a por ti, mi padre ha cambiado de planes, esta tarde nos iremos a su casa porque mañana tenemos una comida importante de negocios.

—¿Qué nos vamos a dónde? Si todavía no he comido nada...

—Eso tiene arreglo, podemos comer ahora, yo también tengo hambre.

—¿Y cuando no tienes hambre?

—Cuando a mi novia le sale la vena borde.

—Perdón, estoy cansada, ¿seguro que no podemos ir a esa casita tan fantástica mañana? De todas formas dices que la comida es mañana ¿no?

—No, al parecer Marco ha insistido bastante en que debemos ir esta tarde, no sé para qué.

—Está bien, pero tengo que ir a por mis cosas a cas...

—Ya las tengo.

—¿Qué tienes... mis...? ¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?

—Tranquila, que yo no he metido la mano en tus cosas, no sabía si tenías caimanes o pirañas entre la ropa interior, así que Koala lo ha preparado por ti.

Me rendí, no podía más con ese chico, le faltaba una neurona o dos, así que me dejé llevar, aunque no sin comer antes, tenía hambre y no lo dejaría hacer lo que quería sin mi dosis de azúcar diaria.

 **POV ACE**

Tardamos unas cuantas horas en llegar a casa de padre, horas que se me pasaron volando, coger la carretera y sentir el aire en el rostro era uno de los pocos placeres de mi vida y parecía mentira pero mi compañera de viaje no se había quejado ni una vez de que hubiera decidido coger la moto en lugar de un coche en el que estar sentados tranquilamente, aunque tampoco le había dado más opciones.

Se sentía bien esa sensación cálida en mi espalda y el aire chocando contra mi rostro. Las manos que se agarraban a mi cintura lo hacían fuertemente y sin vacilar. Aún recuerdo exactamente la sensación que tuve cuando la vi esa mañana, era algo extraño, la vi de lejos, ya sabía diferenciar esa constitución, pequeña y frágil, como bien decía Marco, esa constitución de muñeca de porcelana con curvas. La vi caminar hacia la cafetería con su amiga siguiéndola detrás, le quedaban bien esos pantalones cortos azules oscuros y la camisa vaquera ancha que había metido por sus pantalones. Me decidí a atacarla en cuanto fue a cruzar hacia la cafetería, y me recibió como siempre, como si me fuera a cortar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Sonreí y paré la moto en una gran puerta que se abrió en cuestión de segundos, nos estaban esperando.

Cuando paré la moto en la entrada vi como ella se bajaba y observaba todo a su alrededor, estaba sorprendida, aunque ¿quién no se sorprendería? Ese lugar era enorme, incluso mi padre bromeaba a veces llamando a esa casa "Moby Dick" como si se tratara de la enorme ballena del libro.

—¿Vamos?—pregunté cogiéndola de la mano.

Me miró extrañada, observando la mano que le había agarrado.

—Eres mi novia ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros y me siguió subiendo las escaleras de la puerta. Sabía dónde se encontraría mi padre, seguramente estaba en el gran salón de la casa, esperando, pero lo que me encontré no fue al gran Barbablanca, sino a Thatch y Marco sentados en el gran sofá tomando café mientras leían unos documentos.

—Hombre, por fin llegas—Dijo Thatch levantándose.

Iba con ropa normal, se había quitado el traje y había desecho ese tupé tan característico de su cabeza, llevaba el pelo totalmente desastrado y unas gafas de lectura, la cicatriz de su cara estaba bastante visible y se había hecho una especie de coletilla extraña en la cabeza. En cuanto a Marco, llevaba un suéter en cuello de barca y un cigarrillo entre los labios, con su pelo de piña levantado hacia arriba y esa mirada tan seria y penetrante... parecían un par de mafiosos.

Si no los conociera la primera impresión que me habrían dado era de capos de la mafia, había que ver las maravillas que hacían con nosotros los trajes, nadie reconocería en nosotros tres a los hombres de confianza de Barbablanca.

Miré a mi "novia" observar a los dos hombres frente a nosotros intentando averiguar qué pasaría por la cabeza de ella en ese instante, seguramente nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está padre?—pregunté cuando vi a Marco levantarse.

Thatch estaba muy ocupado haciéndole una foto mental a la chica que estaba detrás de mí, así que le pregunté a Marco, que me miraba con una sonrisilla extraña.

—Volverá mañana...

—¿Cómo que mañana?—volví a preguntar.

Me habían vuelto a engañar... seguro.

—No hay comida de negocios... te mentimos, queríamos conocer a tu chica antes que padre.

Lo sabía...

—¡No me jodas Marco!

—Hola, me llamo Thatch... tú debes de ser Sara, vaya, eres diferente a como te esperaba...—empezó a reír acercándose a ella.

—¿Diferente?—preguntó.

—Esperaba otro tipo de mujer... mucho más alta, una modelo, pero supongo que a Ace le van más las muñecas de porcelana, ¿No querrías dejarlo y cambiarlo por mí? Ace es demasiado niño... ¿no crees?

Noté como ella aumentaba el agarre de mi mano ¡Joder! Que me iba a romper la mano... hasta que me soltó, gracias al cielo.

—Siento mucho no ser una modelo de pasarela, supongo que como dices a Ace le va más otro tipo de mujer... y por cierto, agradecería que no me llamaras así... no me gusta.

Thatch abrió los ojos como platos ante la contestación borde a su comentario y me miró con cara extraña, como si no entendiera por qué me había enredado con una chica tan borde.

—Supongo que ya que tú eres Thatch, tú serás Marco, encantada. Ace habla mucho de vosotros.

Marco pegó una calada a su cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero frente a él. Apagándolo mientras sonreía.

—Así es, soy Marco, disculpa a este zopenco, está acostumbrado a tratar con modelos que le bailan el agua veinte años más jóvenes que él.

—Sí, tenía toda la cara de ser un asaltacunas en serie.

—¿Asalta...asaltacunas?

—Te han calado amigo...

Marco empezó a reír mientras Thacth agachaba la cabeza, ese no era el trato normal que recibía por las chicas de veinte años, estaba acostumbrado, como bien decía Marco, a enamorar a jovencitas de curvas despampanantes, si bien no elegía las más inteligentes, nunca había sido rechazado tan claramente por una mujer, que ni corta ni perezosa simplemente había decidido ignorar su proposición indecente de dejarme e irse con él como si se dedicara a rechazar a pervertidos todos los días.

Estuvimos hablando un rato de tonterías, Marco y Thatch no se habían metido mucho en preguntar sobre nuestra relación y esas cosas, les interesaba más al parecer descubrir qué era lo que había visto yo en una mujer como ella. Y si lo encontraban... si lo encontraban me podrían decir qué era para decírselo yo a padre.

Sara se levantó camino al baño cuando decidimos dar una vuelta por el jardín, así que me quedé solo con Marco y Thatch. Cuando me levanté, vi como ambos se colocaban detrás de mí para susurrarme en la oreja mientras observaban como ella se iba.

—Menudo carácter...—Susurró Marco.

—Si se comporta así siempre no quiero ni pensar en cómo será en la cama... te dejará seco.

—O... oye...—dije sonrojándome.

—Definitivamente yo no podría con una mujer así... debe ser agotador.

—Ni tú, ni nadie, Thatch. Me cae bien.

Me sorprendí ante las palabras de Marco, decía que le caía bien. Y si a Marco le caía bien ¿Por qué no a padre?

—Es una mujer franca que no viene a bailarnos el agua... eso es un alivio—dijo Thatch—Supongo que está muy segura de sí misma y del efecto que tiene en ti, y aunque seguramente quiere que le demos el visto bueno, no finge algo que no es... es una buena táctica.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿de qué efecto estaba hablando?

—Sí, Ace, eres demasiado obvio, estás perdido—contestó Marco.

—No... no os entiendo...

—La forma en la que la miras... ya sabes... nunca has sido bueno escondiendo tus sentimientos, debe de gustarte mucho.

Me callé, no estaba entendiendo nada, pero nada de nada, ellos hablaban de sentimientos, de la imposibilidad de esconder unos sentimientos que no estaban ahí, y no estaban porque todo eso no era más que una maldita farsa, una farsa orquestada por mí mismo y por mis hermanos para evitar el matrimonio al que me quería enredar mi padre.

—Ay el amor... que desgracia para los hombres—dijo Thatch, haciendo que Marco se riera.

—Y los que no son tan hombres.

La ultima frase la había dicho refiriéndose a mi juventud, siempre estaban bromeando con lo de que yo era el niñito de la empresa.

Cuando Sara volvió del baño, Thatch y Marco se separaron de mí, al parecer dando por concluida nuestra conversación, los dos salieron al jardín mientras comentaban algo que no logré entender, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el suelo, intentando comprender qué era eso de que me gustaba esa chica, porque no era así.

Una mano en mi mejilla me devolvió al mundo real, reconocía el tacto suave de sus dedos y la miré fijándome a sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

—Sí...

Mi respuesta fue mínima, ya que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. La tenía a ella, a sus ojos, a sus labios entreabiertos, y mini Ace... mini Ace volvió a revolverse sobre su tumba, porque ese simple roce se sentía demasiado bien.

Entonces pensé, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, esa sensación que me provocaba su simple roce no fuera nada relacionado con los sentimientos, no era amor como decían Thatch y Marco, tal vez fuera solo atracción física y si la besaba... podría descubrir si era así.

La cogí de la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo y observando como sus ojos se abrían ante el contacto y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios. Había dos posibilidades, que mis labios llegaran a su objetivo, o que ella me dejara KO o sin descendencia, como ya había dicho en otras ocasiones, pero no hizo nada, no se movió, dejó que mis labios llegaran a su objetivo y una descarga eléctrica comenzó a traspasar mi cuerpo.

Fuera de mí mismo, y de cualquier pensamiento racional, coloqué una de mis manos en su cuello intentado profundizar el beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y descubriendo que efectivamente era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

No se apartó, no se movió, me respondió el beso con la misma ansia que yo. ¡Joder! Se sentía tan bien que mi cerebro hacía tiempo que se había desactivado. Hasta que una voz que reconocí a la perfección lo puso de nuevo en marcha.

—¿Ace?

Separé los labios de ella observando que estaban rojos por el contacto con los míos y ambos nos mirábamos sin entender nada. Miré a la persona que había hablado. Era padre, y todo empezó a encajar en mi mente.

Desde donde estaba, ella lo habría visto, sabía que si me apartaba bruscamente se notaría mucho que no éramos una pareja real. Me sentía fatal por haberla puesto en una tesitura así, yo disfrutando de ese beso como un estúpido, y ella sin posibilidad de rechazarme por la presencia de padre.

Sentía una presión en el pecho, una horrible presión que me hacía sentirme culpable, porque la había obligado a besarme. No la tenía que haber metido en ese jaleo, no debería haberla besado, no debería haberse convertido en mi novia falsa... era un completo estúpido.

Y comencé a pensar que tal vez... tal vez estaba jugando con fuego y ya me estaba quemando.

...

 **Hola, estoy de vuelta, ha pasado mucho tiempo y os explico.**

 **Mi Beta, ósea, la persona que me corregía las faltas de ortografía de los capítulos ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, vamos, que no la encuentro y no me sentía con fuerzas de subir los capítulos sin corregir, porque soy de las que no tienen una linda ortografía que digamos... pero bueno, he encontrado otra Beta, así que desde ahora mis capítulos los corregirá... ¡HelenMartinelli! La autora de otro fic AcexOc, fic de donde salen los Ocs de esta historia, Sara y Cristian , "Mundos paralelos" ¡muchas gracias por eso Helen! ¡Has resultado ser un amor de persona!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Aruma Shimo: Muchas gracias, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo espero que pueda seguir gustándote.**

 **Darkroseneko: hahaha Este fic no está hecho para leer mientras se come, que nos ahogamos ;) Gracias.**

 **Lucy de Dragneel: ¡ay muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Tatis GR: Sí, helen ha sido muy buena conmigo al final. No sé cuantos capítulos voy a hacer... la verdad es que los hago sobre la marcha, por ahora creo que hay unos 15 sin corregir... puede que haya lemmon si mi beta me ayuda, que soy muy inocentona yo para esas cosas hahaha y sí, ahora hemos introducido a Law, pronto se introducirá más gente ;) Gracias por el review.**

 **NeKo19-94: He tardado pero he vuelto. Gracias.**

 **holii: En ello ando, gracias.**

 **L3onn: Tiene continuación, tenerla la tiene, solo me hacía falta alguien que me corrija el desastre hahahaha. Es lo que pasa cuando te quedas sola ante el peligro de las actualizaciones. Muchas gracias.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV SARA**

Cuando volví del baño observé como Ace estaba mirando el suelo, fijamente. No entendía qué le pasaba, estaba ahí, completamente solo, con la vista clavada en el suelo, y lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarlo de su ensoñación fue tocarle el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí...

Esa contestación, esa poca cosa, no me quitó un gramo de preocupación del cuerpo, estaba muy extraño, ahora me miraba a mí con esos ojos oscuros tan absorbentes. Tragué saliva, mi corazón empezó a latir de repente a una velocidad inhumana, perdida completamente en esos orbes.

Joder... sabía que esto de la novia falsa no era buena idea...

Sin previo aviso me cogió de la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, de un tirón, me pregunté qué estaría haciendo, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Podría golpearlo, sí, golpearlo en ese momento me pareció lo mejor, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos hacía que ese olor tan masculino llegara a mi nariz, impidiendo que pensara con claridad, y cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos, ahí ya, me perdí del todo.

Noté como profundizaba el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, se sentía tan bien que no quería que se separara, así que respondí con la misma ansiedad con la que él lo hacía, excitándome por un simple beso, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

—¿Ace?

Escuché la voz profunda de un hombre algo lejana, y él se separó de mí, observando mi rostro antes de apartarse. No quería que se fuera.

—Padre. Pe...pensaba que llegarías mañana.

Padre.

Esa palabra me hizo caer de repente en un auténtico abismo. Eso era parte del plan, su padre había llegado y obviamente tenía que dar la impresión de que éramos una pareja de enamorados, por lo que pillarnos en medio de un apasionado beso en el salón sería perfecto. Y yo lo había disfrutado como una estúpida.

Ese chico era mucho más peligroso de lo que yo pensaba.

Por primera vez observé a aquel que llamaban Barbablanca, Edward Newgate, y me sorprendí. No parecía para nada un anciano enfermo, era un anciano, sí, rondaría los setenta o por ahí, era un hombre muy alto, el más alto que había visto en mi vida. La verdad que en ese momento no quería saber cuánto mediría en su juventud, pues los ancianos tendían a disminuir su talla con los años. Su pelo completamente blanco estaba estirado hacia atrás, con gomina, y tenía un gran bigote que parecía una media luna hacia arriba.

—Sí, iba a venir mañana, pero alguien me ha dicho que habían ocupado mi casa unos niños y sus niñeras... Marco, Thatch.

Los dos hombres aparecieron de repente rascándose la cabeza, con el rostro lleno de culpa, como si su verdadero padre los hubiera pillado montando una fiesta en su casa.

—Fue idea nuestra—comentó Thatch.

—Queríamos conocer a su novia antes que tú, los hermanos conocen a las novias antes que los padres ¿o qué?

—¿En casa del padre?

—No, eso fue porque si no lo hubiéramos engañado jamás habría traído a su novia.

Empezaron a discutir, al parecer no sabía que había gente en su propia casa, pero enseguida se echó a reír al ver la cara de culpa de los dos mayores. La verdad era que después de eso las cosas fueron bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque Barbablanca tenía un rostro que a veces daba miedo, la cena transcurrió con bastante normalidad, era un ambiente bastante más relajado de lo que pensaba y las preguntas del enorme hombre de negocios hacia mi persona fueron cosas bastante sencillas, mucho más sencillas que las preguntas del abuelo Garp.

Después de la cena salimos todos al jardín, para charlar, hubo un par de minutos, solo eso, en los que me quedé a solas con Barbablanca, sentada en las butacas del jardín, mirando como los otros tres hombres se alejaban para hablar de sus cosas mientras Marco volvía a encenderse un cigarro.

—Mi hijo es un buen chico ¿No crees?—Dijo el hombre bebiendo de un vaso de whisky.

—Totalmente de acuerdo—Sonreí.

Era cierto que Ace me había puesto de los nervios más de una vez en esa última semana, pero no podía negar que era una buena persona, aunque discutiéramos a menudo.

—Por eso espero que lo ames de verdad.

Paré de mirar a los tres hombres que reían tranquilamente, para mirar fijamente al hombre que tenía al lado.

—Él parece realmente ilusionado contigo, parece que te ama de verdad.

Sonreí ampliamente intentando parecer una novia que había recibido un cumplido de su suegro, pero la sonrisa no me duró mucho tiempo, pues lo que vino tras eso me dejó claro que ese juego en el que me había metido era realmente peligroso.

—Te voy a contar un secreto, durante todos estos años he conocido a miles de arribistas que se han acercado a mí por mi dinero, no quiero que le hagas daño. Más bien, si algún día le haces daño, si estás con él por el interés, te juro que te destruiré, porque no me temblará la mano a la hora de acabar contigo y tu familia. Espero que lo hayas entendido.

Me quedé en silencio, no podía hablar, me miraba con una fuerza sobrehumana, casi como si todo lo que hubiera dicho lo fuera a hacer palabra por palabra, y empecé a pensar en lo que significaba eso. Si lo dejaba, si cuando acabara esa pantomima de noviazgo Ace fingía estar afligido, ese hombre me destruiría, me acababa de dar cuenta de que no podía simplemente acabar con eso y ya, estaba completamente atada a esa mentira, y por complicado que pareciera debía seguirla al pie de la letra o ese hombre me destruiría.

—Una mujer huérfana, con un hermano a su cargo, sin dinero e inteligente. No sería raro que hubieras decidido conseguir un novio con ciertas influencias que te pueda descargar de obligaciones. Hay muchas en el mundo que lo harían...

—¡Basta!—Grité.

Vi como Ace, Marco y Thatch se giraban. No sabía exactamente cuando me había levantado de mi asiento y había empezado a gritarle, pero no podía escuchar más, tenía ganas de decirle que ese amor que decía que me procesaba su hijo era falso, falso como ese maldito noviazgo que no me había traído más que dolores de cabeza en una sola semana, pero lo que más me dolía era lo que había dicho, como me había tratado.

—Creo que he aguantado bastante, por respeto a usted, porque es importante para Ace, pero es suficiente. Me ha amenazado y me ha humillado en solo dos minutos... ¿y sabe qué? ¡No voy a aguantar que un hombre por importante que sea me insulte a la cara y me amenace con destruir a mi familia!

Vi a los tres hombres acercarse a nosotros, pero lo que más me interesaba era la mirada de Barbablanca, estaba serio, analizándome, moviendo de un lado a otro el vaso de su whisky mientras los hielos tintineaban.

—Porque sí, soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en un accidente. Sí, tengo a cargo un hermano adolescente que da más de un problema, pero nunca he necesitado ayuda para mantenernos a ambos, aunque todo eso ya lo sabe ¿no? El detective que envió para seguirme se lo habrá dicho.

—Sa... Sara, tranquilízate...

Ace me tocó el hombro, intentando que parara de gritarle al hombre, oh claro, le estaba jodiendo el plan maestro en el que éramos la pareja perfecta, si no le gustaba a su padre le obligaría a casarse con la reina de los negocios, Boa Hancock, pero no iba a dejar que ese viejo me pisoteara, ni él ni nadie.

—Así que... intente hacerme un pequeño favor y deje de insultarme ¿Está bien?—Miré a Ace—Lo siento, pero no creo que me quede hasta mañana.

Empecé a andar hasta el cuarto donde habían dejado mis cosas y las de Ace, escuchando los gritos de Ace que me decía que parara. Cuando abrí la puerta vi que el cuarto tenía una pequeña sala de estar y luego otra estancia donde estaba la cama. Antes de llegar a la cama vi un mini bar y me lancé directa a por la primera botella de alcohol que vi, había jodido el plan, pues bien, lo jodería a lo grande.

 **POV ACE**

La vi subir las escaleras aun cabreada por lo que había pasado. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos, pero no había sido nada bueno. Tardé en reaccionar un rato hasta que mis pensamientos volvieron a mi cerebro.

Miré a padre, como preguntándole con la mirada qué había pasado, y pasó un rato hasta que me contestó.

—Me gusta, tiene carácter.

—¿Qué?

—Primera prueba superada. Una arribista intentaría por todos los medios convencerme de que no lo es, intentaría congraciarse conmigo aunque le insultara y le humillara para conseguir mi visto bueno, pero no lo ha hecho.

—¿La has acusado de arribista?—Pregunté sin creerlo.

—Un poco... tiene bastante carácter...

—Lo raro es que sigas con la cabeza sobre los hombros, ¿sabes lo que voy a tener que hacer ahora para convencerla de que se quede?

—Bueno, mañana me disculparé con ella... por eso y por lo del detective, si eso te ayuda en algo...

—¡Me ayudaría más que no hicieras experimentos extraños con mi novia! ¡Es mi novia! ¡No la pruebes! ¡No la insultes! ¡Ni se te ocurra humillarla! ¡Respétala como mi novia que es!

—Ves, está perdido, ¿Cuándo le ha gritado así a padre?—Dijo Marco mirando a Thatch.

—No sé ni para qué la he traído, mañana por la mañana nos iremos...

De repente comencé a escuchar una música provenir de arriba. Y todos nos miramos entre nosotros. Tragué saliva, eso no era nada bueno. Subí las escaleras lentamente, y me mantuve en la puerta unos minutos escuchando la melodía que salía del cuarto.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome a mi "novia" sentada en el sofá, con una botella de alguna clase de alcohol encima de la mesa de la pequeña salita de la habitación, bebiéndose un vaso del líquido en cuestión como si fuera agua. Volvió a llenar el vaso, aunque esta vez llenó otro, ofreciéndomelo.

—¿Una copa?—Pregunto al oírme cerrar la puerta.

—No, gracias.

Me miró y se bebió ambos vasos. De un trago. Si yo hubiera hecho eso lo más probable era que ya estuviera borracho. Nunca había visto beber a alguien así, solo a padre.

—Voy a acabarme la botella así que... la cuestión es si vas a ayudarme o no.

—No... yo... siento lo de antes...

—¿Lo de antes? ¿Te refieres a que tu padre me insulte y me humille?

—E... era una prueba... dijo que mañana se disculparía...

—Curioso humor el de tu padre...

Se levantó después de coger la botella y subió un poco más la música.

—Baja un poco eso... estamos hablando.

—Por mí parte ya hemos acabado de hablar.

Comenzó a bailar dejando la botella de nuevo en la mesa, después de beber de nuevo, acercándose a mí mientras bailaba. Intenté hablar con ella pero fue imposible, no me contestó, siguió bailando. Me cansé de intentar razonar con ella y me dirigí al cuarto, pero no me dejó pasar.

—Sabes qué... bailar sola no tiene gracia, necesito descubrir si mi "novio" sabe hacerlo bien.

El mini Ace entre mis piernas se removió en su tumba al oírla decir eso con una voz tan sexy, sobre todo la última parte, parecía que se refería a otra cosa.

—Yo... estás borracha, igual, igual deberíamos irnos a dormir.

—¿Ósea que no quieres bailar conmigo?

—No es que no quiera es que...

Sentí como ella me cogía de las manos y se acercaba a mí, sonriendo, mientras movía mis manos al son de la música. Para la derecha, para la izquierda, un aplauso por aquí, una risita por allá. El roce con su piel y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos estaba haciendo que me volviera loco y la erección entre mis piernas gritaba cosas muy diferentes a las que gritaba mi cabeza.

—Ves... no es tan difícil...

Su suave voz me estaba consumiendo, quería besarla de nuevo, descubrir si ella también me correspondía sin nadie alrededor, y con ese pensamiento me quedé hasta que una de mis manos, guiada por ella, me pegó un golpe directo a la cara.

—Lo siento, se me ha escapado, disculpa. Volvamos otra vez...

Volvió a coger mis manos haciéndome olvidar el golpe. Moviéndolas a su son, hasta que volvió a pegarme con mi propia mano de nuevo en toda la cara. Se alejó de mí.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¿Te crees que yo tengo la culpa de esto?

—Pues no sé... el que me metió en este jaleo eres tú...

—Vale que la idea salió de mí, pero yo no te estoy obligando a hacer esto.

—¿Bailas?

—¿Estábamos discutiendo y de repente me sales con eso?

—Así que no quieres bailar, pero sí pelear...

—Yo no he dicho es...

No me dio tiempo a responder, a la que me di cuenta esa chica me había derribado, tirándome al suelo con su pequeño cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana. Derribándome empujando mi cintura con todo su cuerpo como un jugador profesional de rugby.

Caí en el sofá, y mientras forcejeaba con ella rodamos hacia el suelo, tirando la mesita y todo lo que había por encima. Parecía mentira que esa mujer estuviera peleando en serio conmigo, como una luchadora profesional.

No quería ni pensar en lo que se estaba oyendo desde fuera, estábamos gritando, con la música de fondo y un millón de golpes sonando por todas las cosas que estábamos tirando en medio de nuestro forcejeo.

Cuando paré de resistirme vi que ella estaba sobre mí, con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y mis manos cogidas por encima de mi cabeza, ambos respirábamos fuertemente, de forma rápida, debido a esa pelea campal con la que llevábamos aproximadamente unos diez minutos.

Gemí sin siquiera darme cuenta al sentir sus caderas moverse sobre una erección de mi miembro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, joder, ¿Cómo demonios me podía excitar eso? ¡Casi nos habíamos partido la cara!

Volvió a mover sus caderas lentamente, de forma continua, rozando mi erección con su cuerpo, sobre la ropa, sonriéndome de forma maligna mientras yo resistía las ganas de gemir, por el placer que sentía. Tenía ganas de cambiar su cuerpo con el mío, de que ella se moviera así, pero con mini Ace entre sus piernas. El olor del alcohol llegaba a mi nariz y me recordaba que ella estaba borracha y que no era mi novia real, por lo que no podía aprovecharme.

Observé como paraba de mover las caderas y me miraba en silencio. Parecía que me analizaba de alguna manera. Me soltó los brazos y colocó los suyos a los lados de mi cuerpo, bajando su rostro hacia el mío sin dejar de mirarme, mientras yo colocaba mis manos sobre sus brazos para intentar sacármela de encima, pero no me moví. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes, esos labios rojos que se acercaban a los míos. Le solté los brazos acariciando su cuerpo, su cintura, esperando ese beso en los labios que me llevara al cielo, esperando esa simple señal de ella para dejarme llevar.

Oh, lo habría hecho, la habría empotrado contra la cama y no la habría dejado moverse de allí hasta que los dos estuviéramos totalmente satisfechos del cuerpo del otro, pero ese beso no llegó, ella simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y se durmió.

Me costó tranquilizarme durante un rato, incluso suspiré frustrado cuando me di cuenta de que ella se había dormido sobre mí, pero me levanté, con ella dormida como un koala, me costó un rato y varios intentos levantarme, un empujón al ahora volcado sofá con el pie y una erección dolorosa entre las piernas.

Hasta que la llevé a la cama y no me pude deshacer de ella, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, pero ella permanecía pegada a mí, sin soltarme. Al final decidí que despertarla sería peor y me uní a ella en la cama. Sentí su cuerpo relajarse mientras me agarraba con todas sus fuerzas, esa noche, esa noche no podría dormir.

 **EXTRA POV THATCH**

Pasó un rato desde que Ace había subido arriba, ahora se oía la música un poco más alta. Marco y yo hablamos con padre y nos explicó lo que había pasado. Había humillado a esa chica, la había acusado de estar con Ace por su dinero, aunque a mí no me pareció que fuera así, era una chica con un carácter fuerte, pero se le veía buena chica.

Padre la había probado, no solo a ella, sino a Ace. Cuando le dijo a Ace lo que había hecho él le gritó, le dijo que al día siguiente se iría, obviamente molesto por lo que había dicho a su novia, padre nos había dicho que solo estaba probando que ella era la correcta y que estaba seguro ahora que la había visto plantarle cara, la verdad era que a padre no le había gustado nunca que le bailaran el agua.

—Esperemos que lo perdone o sino nos echará la culpa de su mal de amores hasta el final de los tiempos—Dijo Marco mirando a padre.

—Pues va a tenerlo difícil... no parece la típica mujer que se pueda convencer con un ramo de flores—Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tampoco creo que sea para tanto...

Padre había hablado, pero se había cayado al escuchar unos golpes extraños en el techo. Los tres miramos hacia arriba viendo la lámpara de cristal de encima de nuestras cabezas moverse sin parar. Se oía la música, con la que al parecer estaban intentando tapar los golpes y los gritos y... ¿Eso era un gemido?

—Pues parece que no le va a costar mucho que lo perdone...—Me dijo Marco.

—Menuda energía que tienen los jóvenes—Dijo padre aun con la vista fija en la lámpara.

Aún seguía moviéndose, y aún seguían escuchándose esos gruñidos raros, estábamos cien por cien seguros de que era Ace, pero nunca nos habríamos imaginado que le iba el sexo tan fuerte, ¡Y parecía inocente!

—Joder, que no se cansan...—Dije intentando agudizar el oído—¿Y esa chica no tendrá una prima?

—No—Contestó padre.

Los tres empezamos a reír cuando la lámpara dejó de moverse sobre nuestras cabezas. Al parecer alguien ya había acabado y con final feliz, jodido suertudo.

.

.

 _¡Subido el capítulo! Con extra incluido, creo que la historia se me está yendo al lado oscuro de la fuerza, y los malos entendidos como los del extra se están convirtiendo en algo constante._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y gracias a Helen por la corrección._

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **L3onn:** ¿y quién no sonrie como una tonta al leer sobre Ace? Yo lo hago hahahaa. Sí menos mal que helen accedió porque los capítulos esta escritos, pero con ortografia fatal... y eso no se puede.

 **AnnaDJenner:** Lectora nueva! Gracias, espero que te guste el romance humor, que es lo que es esto. ¡gracias!

 **Reviews? ppor favor**


End file.
